


Tales of Ember Island

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Just a quick ficlet where Mai and Zuko split up from Azula and Ty Lee after Chan's party. Tyzula, no smut, a little kissing.





	

"I thought I'd find you here." Azula said from behind him.  
"These summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed." He said quietly, not really listening to her, in his own head, thinking about when his family was happy. It felt like an eternity ago. Azula grabbed his arm.  
"Come down to the beach with me." When he hesitated, "Come on. This place is depressing."

Mai and Ty Lee were already on the beach. Zuko glanced at Mai as he passed, wishing he could take back the entire evening. He saw Mai hesitate, before saying, quietly, "Hey." Just a few simple words, but they made all the difference to him. 

Still, he couldn't help himself.  
"Where's your new boyfriend?" He said, hoping to get a rise out of her, anything, out of her. Her face remained expressionless and impassive. Zuko sat down next to her. "Are you cold?" He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it off. That hurt, but not as much as her . . . blankness. "Did you hear me? I said, are you cold?" Mai remained silent, staring off behind him. He heard Ty Lee whisper something to Azula, but he didn't care, not right now.  
"You obviously need to work some things out. We're leaving." Azula said superiorly.  
"Fine, go." He spat. Azula smiled.  
"We will." She turned around and strode from the campsite. Ty Lee followed at her heels.  
"Are you going to go too, Ty Lee?" He yelled. "Are you Azula's pet now?" With ugly satisfaction, he watched her ball her fists as they walked away. 

"What was going on back there?" Ty Lee asked innocently. Azula turned to her, smiling just a little.  
"Zuko's angry that some guys liked Mai, but also that she won't express any affection towards him."  
"Oh." She paused. "How'd you figure all that out?" 

Azula giggled. "Ty Lee, you amaze me."  
"Thanks?" She said, her brow furrowed gently. Azula walked closer, just a little. Ty Lee looked up, and suddenly their eyes met. Before she knew what was happening, Azula's arm was on hers, and then she pulled her closer, and they were kissing.


End file.
